Germany, Russia, and Prussia
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany loves Russia... but Prussia loves him, too. Can Russia really choose who he loves? (P.S, if you know me, you'd obviously know the answer.) Rated T, for slight swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**Germany, Russia, and Prussia**

* * *

"Guten-tag, Russland." Germany smiled as he greeted the Russian. "Dobryy den' to you too, Germany." Russia smiled.

The two were in the meeting room, everyone had already left, or so Germany thought. Prussia stood in the distance, watching their conversation. He and Germany recently have a crush on Russia, so it was pretty infuriating seeing your brother with him.

"I was wondering..." Germany put his hand to the back of his neck, thinking of how to ask the question. "Could we, maybe spend some time together? T-to know each other better?" He asked, smiling brighter. Russia's smile widened. "Da! I would love to!" He spoke happily.

Prussia scowled. His grimace was replaced with a mischievous grin. He had an idea. As he walked past the two, he slammed his shoulder forcefully into Germany's back, sending him forward.

"Wah!" He fell to the ground, face-first. Prussia snickered. "So, Russia." He began, leaning against the meeting table on his arm to try and make a calm posture. "Wouldn't you want to spend time with _me _instead?" He asked, shining a sharp-toothed grin. Russia scratched his head, but before he could reply, Germany got up from the ground and slammed his fist into the top of the Prussian's head.

"Ow! What the hell, West!" The two fought with each other. Russia stared at them. "Eh, couldn't we just spend time with each other?" He asked, smiling.

Germany and Prussia paused. Germany currently had Prussia in a headlock, the Prussian trying to bite his arm. "Together?" They asked in unison.

Russia nodded, a tired smile still across his face. "Uh-huh." He spoke

Germany let go of his brother, letting the albino fall to the floor. "We would love to." He spoke, forcing a smile, which looked more like an evil grin.

"I say we go to my house!" Prussia grinned, walking out of the doorway while dragging Russia with him. Germany followed, splitting the two apart.

The two glared at each other. Russia just looked at their little staring contest in confusion. He smiled, looking back down the hall. It was good to have friends that cared about him... a little _too _much.

* * *

**A/N: Dammit Prussia. **

**YOU'RE TOO AWESOME FOR THIS STORY. Get out. ;w; **

**Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Water-fight!

**Germany, Russia, and Prussia**

* * *

Prussia groaned as he stepped out of the building. "Geez, why is it so hot?" He asked. It was the middle of summer, and to be honest, it wasn't the best day ever. Russia shifted uncomfortably in his coat. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to wear it after all.

Prussia looked over at Germany. "Where the hell did your shirt go?" The German wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, only a black tank top. "I tied it around my waist, you idiot." He replied.

Prussia looked over at the Russian beside him. Russia's face was flustered as he looked at the German's muscular body. He replaced his awed expression with a smile.

Prussia rolled his eyes, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

Russia collapsed before they reached the house. "Russland, are you alright?" Prussia asked, helping the Russian off the ground. Russia looked up, smiling. "Da, I'm fine. It's just very warm." He grinned sheepishly. His face was a bright red, beads of sweat falling from his forehead. "Why don't you take your coat off?" Germany asked as they walked to the front door. "We're going to stay outside, anyway."

Russia looked down. "OK." He spoke softly, turning to go into the house. "I'll put my coat in the house. Be right back."

Germany smiled, sitting on the porch step. He looked around. Where did Prussia go? Wasn't he with them?

He was answered when ice cold water was sprayed at him. "Who the hell-? What the fuck?!" He screeched as he fell off the edge of the step. Prussia burst into laughter as he held the hose.

"Here I come to wreck the day~!*" He sung as he continued to spray the German.

Germany stood up, yanking the hose from his hands. He aimed it at him, spraying him with the icy water. "Nyeh! Holy shit!" He cried, spazzing out.

Water shot at the two of them, sending them both to the ground.

"Heh heh, I win!" Russia sang as he held a sink faucet, which he probably ripped from the kitchen sink, in his hands.

Russia wore a thin, see-through, white tank top, his ivory scarf still around his neck. His tank top was curve-hugging, so it showed his curved figure.

That figure was fabulous.

"Russia..." Germany blushed as he stood up. "Y-you look, very nice." He smiled. Russia grinned back. "Really? Spasibo." He giggled, running up to hug the German. "Eh? Russia, what are you doing? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He screeched, his face a bright crimson. The Russian wrapped his arms around him.

Germany patted his back, as if to dismiss the embrace. He felt his heart beating fast.

"Group hug!" Prussia shouted as he joined the hug, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Russia giggled.

Russia pulled away from the hug, holding out his faucet. Water shot out at them, as freezing as the arctic. "How does that even work?!" Prussia shouted. The faucet wasn't connected to a water pipe, so how was water shooting from it?

"I broke the laws of physics!" Russia smiled. "Eek!" He was brought to the ground by Germany tackling him. The two rolled around in the grass, fighting with the faucet.

Germany pinned the Russian down. "Prussia! Get over here with the hose!" He ordered. "No! Not the hose!" Russia said in playful agony.

Prussia held the hose in his arms. "I got le hose, my friend!" He spoke as he rushed over to them. As he was running, he tripped over the sprinkler, which activates by motion. "OH MEIN GOTT!" He shouted as water from the sprinkler sprayed on his back, and the water from the hose sprayed on his stomach.

"The water is raping me!" He cried as he rolled around. Russia laughed. "K-kyah! Cold!" He shrieked when he felt cold water against his bare chest.

Germany had put the faucet under the Russian's tank top, spraying him. He squirmed around, trying to push the German off of him.

"Get out of here, you rapist!" Prussia spoke as he shot the water from the hose, and the sprinkler that he had taken from the ground. Germany rolled off of the Russian, trying to block the water with his arms.

"I'm no rapist!" Germany shouted back, thrashing around as Prussia splashed the water at him.

Prussia grinned. "How about we play a game?" He asked.

"Germany's the molester, I'm the police guy, and Russia's the victim." Russia sat on the ground. "I heard Lithuania say something about me being a rapist."

The brothers looked at him. "Lithuania's a wimp, anyway." Prussia responded. "One-two-three-GO!"

Right after he said that, he shot water at Germany. "NYEH. YOU CHEATER!" He screeched as he fell to the ground in laughter.

"MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Prussia laughed. "GET OFF MY PLANE!**"

Germany stood up, "NEVER!" He spoke, pushing the Prussian. Prussia spasmed around on the ground. "Officer down! Officer down!" He chanted.

Russia sprayed water at Germany. "Stay away from me!" He spoke, smiling. The German walked towards him tauntingly and slowly, a sly grin on his face.

The water from the faucet stopped spraying, only a few drops fell from it. "Uh-oh..."

"You can't escape me!" Germany shouted, rushing after the Russian as he sprinted away. Prussia rolled onto his side, getting up. "Oui! Where you think yer' goin', Sonny?" Prussia asked, trying to make a southern accent.

Russia ran to the backyard, falling to the grass once he did. He held himself on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked behind. He didn't see Germany anywhere.

He didn't realize that someone was walking up in front of him. "I've got you now!" Germany shouted, pouncing on the Russian. "Where did you come from?!" Russia asked, laughing when Germany held him on the ground. "I came from everywhere!" He spoke, tickling the Russian.

Russia burst into laughter, squirming around. "Help! Rape!" He shouted. "No one can help you now!"

Prussia ran to the scene. "You demon!" He spoke, shooting Germany in the face with the water. "Oh no!" He spoke as he fell back dramatically. "I'm dead."

Russia giggled, getting up from the ground. Prussia walked to his side. "It's OK, Sonny, yer' safe now." He smiled goofily. Germany reached out his hand, grabbing Russia by the ankle. "Rawr!" He roared, as if trying to act like a demon.

"Kya!" Russia fell to the ground. Prussia aimed the hose at him, but he dropped it to the ground. "Goddammit."

Germany pinned Russia down, holding the fallen hose in his hand. "I win."

Russia blushed, noticing the German's closeness. Prussia tackled Germany off of him. "Holy mother of Deutsche marks!" He screamed.

"Not in mah' town!" Prussia replied, still using a country accent. Russia giggled as he watched the two fight with each other.

He yawned, stretching slightly. What time was it, anyway? The sky was dark, confirming that it was evening.

Germany and Prussia stopped fighting. "It got dark as fast as hell." Prussia replied.

Germany pushed the Prussian off him. "Let's go inside, then." He spoke, getting up from the grass.

* * *

Russia shivered. They were completely soaked, and it was cold in the house. Prussia sighed. "Now I have to go into the cold ass basement and turn the air off." Russia stopped him, gripping his shoulder. "I could do that for you if you want." He smiled, walking to the door. "Russia, I-" The basement door slammed shut before they could finish speaking. Prussia sighed again. "It's cold as hell in there..."

* * *

**A/N: Tacos. **

**Yes, there are references, owo I'm going to explain dem. **

***This is from the movie Liar Liar. When he says, "Here she comes to wreck the day~!" That movie was glorious.***

****This was from Air Force One. Get off my Fanfiction. -Dramatic music-****


End file.
